Satu Pandangan dan Kita
by ruiruicchi
Summary: Hanya berawal dari sebuah usulan dari Natasha Romanoff untuk sang Captain America, Steve Rogers, untuk mencoba makanan cepat saji di McDonald namun berujung bertemu pujaan hati berparas manis berambut hitam. CROSSOVER Captain America/PJOHOO. Steve/Nico. Full warnings inside. RnR?


**Satu Pandangan dan Kita**

**Pairing : Steve Rogers x Nico di Angelo / StiCo**

**Fandom : Cross-Over Captain America x Percy Jackson The Series**

**Disclaimer : Captain America (c) MARVEL. PJO/HOO (c) Rick Riordan.**

**Warnings : Crossover MARVEL/PJOHOO. AU. Boys Love. OOC. From thistumblr post  http(:)/ post/86427619796  
**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menjadi pahlawan bagi negara adalah hal yang membanggakan diri sendiri, keluarga dan bangsamu, bukan? Kau bisa dapat banyak popularitas dengan hal itu.

Yah, itu kalau kau orang _SELAIN_ Steve Rogers.

Seorang tentara Amerika yang membuat Amerika menang melawan Jerman pada Perang Dunia II di tahun 1945 dan dinyatakan mati.

Namun ternyata dia hidup. Dan ketika bangun, membuka mata, kau hanya menemukan ponsel canggih, wanita dengan celana super pendek, bangunan pencakar langit super tinggi, LCD di setiap bangunan, lampu warna-warni dan berbagai macam toko beraneka warna dan pilihan jajanan tersedia di sampingmu serta tulisan di koran yang menyatakan ini tanggal 21 September tahun 2014.

Wow, apa yang ia lewatkan selama tidur dalam kurun waktu nyaris sembilan puluh lima tahun?

Banyak hal tentu saja. Salah satunya, makanan jaman sekarang.

Pria _blonde_ dengan badan berotot dan pinggang kecil itu—seingatnya—tidak pernah melihat makanan dengan dua roti yang mengapit selada, bawang bombay, daging ham, saus, _mustard_ dan mayonais. Ia hanya ingat susu, roti gandum dan ayam panggang yang disajikan pada waktu malam Thanksgiving.

Burger—kalau Steve tak salah ingat. Dan Natasha Romanoff, agen SHIELD yang (entah mengapa) merupakan partnernya, selalu mengejeknya untuk mencoba makanan manusia jaman _SEKARANG_ dan tak lupa mencemooh Steve tentang 'Fosil manusia purba sepertimu seharusnya mencoba makanan instan sesekali.'

Steve mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendengar hal itu. Manusia fosil apaan, dia masih bugar seperti ini. Dan dengan rekomendasi Natasha pula (oh, ya, wanita itu selalu memberinya rekomendasi. APAPUN) ia ingin mencoba makan benda bernama burger yang dijual di toko bercat kuning-merah dan bernama 'McDonal' dengan huruf M super besar.

Ia mengenakan jaket jeans biru tua, T-shirt warna biru tua berlogo bintang, dan celana _jeans_ coklat. Steve masuk dan langsung mengantri dijajaran antrian yang lain. Saat sedang mengantri itulah; ia melihat seorang pemuda manis dengan kulit putih pucat, berwajah manis, memiliki rambut sehitam malam, bola mata hitam obsidian yang menawan, mengenakan T-shirt hitam bergambar sayap malaikat, celana tentara dengan ikat pinggang berantai bergemirincing setiap ia berjalan, sepatu kets lusuh dan di tangannya menggamit sebuah kotak makan kertas dengan tulisan '_Happy Meals_'. Lucu kalau _Happy Meals_ dipesan untuk anak-anak, sedangkan pemuda itu paling tidak ada di usia delapan belas. Sedangkan di tangan satunya, ia membawa nampan berisi dua _cup_ _big cola_, dua puding coklat, satu keranjang ayam krispi dan buntalan nasi. Tak lupa pula dua kentang goreng serta satu _beef burger_ ukuran jumbo.

Steve kontan tersenyum, _'Anak itu benar-benar luar biasa manis!'_ batinnya.

Merasa diperhatikan, pemuda bermbut hitam itu menoleh. Obsidiannya bertemu pandang dengan biru langit milik Steve. Sontak bola matanya langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi. Jalannya dicepatkan. Dan Steve yakin pipi anak itu sedikit berganti warna menjadi merah muda.

"Nico!" sebuah suara membuat pemuda serba hitam itu mendongak dan menolehkan kepalanya, mencari sumber suara. "Di sini! Aku dapat tempat!"

Itu seorang gadis manis berkulit gelap, bermata coklat keemasan, berambut coklat keriting panjang dan mengenakan T-shirt putih polos yang dipadu dengan cardigan ungu lengan panjang.

"Hazel." Nico—nama pemuda itu, Nico di Angelo lengkapnya—langsung tersenyum dan berjalan menuju arah Hazel, saudari tirinya. Ia kemudian menarik kursi di depan Hazel dan duduk.

"Pipimu kenapa memerah?" tanya Hazel. Ia mengambil salah satu _cup cola_ dan menyeruput isinya.

Nico terbatuk, "Ah, tidak. Ini hanya... mungkin kepanasan."

"Aneh. Aku tak pernah melihatmu seperti ini kecuali kalau ada Percy."

"Tidak juga, Aku hanya merasa pria _blonde_ kaus biru itu keren." Ia melambaikan tangannya. Namun Hazel sangat yakin kalau pipi Nico semakin merah.

Hazel mengedarkan pandangannya dan mencoba menelaah semua manusia yang ada di situ, mencoba mencari pria _blonde_ yang dimaksud oleh Nico. Iris coklat keemasannya berkilat ketika ia menemukan orang itu. Gadis itu tersenyum, "_Well_, dia memang keren. Apa yang kau harapkan dari Pahlawan Super Amerika, si Captain America, Nico?" nadanya terdengar usil.

Nico mengerutkan alisnya. Kakak tirinya jarang usil. Mungkin pengaruh tekanan masa lalu karena ia dulu pernah mati dan dihidupkan kembali olehnya. Tapi sekalinya usil, putri Raja Dunia Bawah—Pluto—sekalipun bisa sangat dan amat sangat usil, "Oh, Hazel. Kumohon. Jangan dengan nada suaramu yang itu!"

"Iya, aku tahu dia keren. Lebih keren dari Percy. Ngomong-ngomong namanya Steve Rogers dan mungkin dia mau menandatangani kotak _Happy Meals_-mu?"

"Hazel!" dan Nico hanya bisa menutupi mukanya yang sudah semerah tomat.

McDonal memang ramai. Apa boleh buat kalau restoran cepat saji itu begitu digemari. Sudah penyajian cepat, menu simple tapi enak, murah meriah pula! Siapa yang tidak doyan?! Vegetarian adalah kemungkinan terbesar, tapi hei, kita membicarakan orang normal di sini.

Steve harus celingukan ke sana ke mari supaya bisa menemukan tempat duduk untuknya. Sial, semuanya sudah terisi! Apakah kini ia harus membuka kedok kalau ia adalah Captain America yang menyelamatkan California beberapa waktu lalu dari serangan alien bersama _superhero_ lainnya? Tidak, tidak, itu pilihan buruk.

"Kurasa dia mencari tempat duduk." Hazel bergumam pelan, Ia menyomot sebatang kentang goreng dan mencocolkannya ke dalam saus tomat.

Nico berdeham pelan, "Lantas?" ia kemudian melahap _beef burger_-nya, seolah tak peduli.

Hazel tersenyum jahil. Nico membencinya. Benci sekali dengan senyum usil itu. Memang senyum usil itu cocok sekali untuk Hazel karena ia jarang usil, tapi tetap saja!

"Ayolah, kursi kita masih ada dua yang kosong~ Mungkin kau benar-benar bisa mendapat tanda tangannya—bahkan nomornya?"

"Hazel, serius. Aku hanya berpikir dia keren. Cukup sampai di situ. Aku mengajakmu makan siang, bukan mencarikanku—"

"Hei, hei, Tuan!" Hazel berdiri dari kursi dan melambaikan tangannya, mencoba mendapat perhatian Steve—dan juga seluruh pengunjung McDonal tentunya, "Kursi kami masih kosong!"

Steve tersenyum senang. Karena berbagai alasan tentunya. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat dua orang itu, Nico dan Hazel.

"Sial!" Nico menggerutu pelan. Lihat saja bibirnya yang maju itu. Hazel terkikik.

"Terima kasih sudah membolehkanku duduk bersama kalian!" Steve menarik kursi tepat di samping Nico. Nico nyaris tersedak irisan bawang bombay di dalam burgernya kalau saja ia tak punya image cool dan stoic itu.

Hazel tersenyum, "Bukan masalah!"

"Pokoknya terima kasih. Aku Steve Rogers."

"Tak perlu memperkenalkan dirimu sebetulnya. Kau sudah cukup terkenal." Hazel melambaikan tangannya, "Aku Hazel dan ini adikku, Nico." ia menunjuk Nico.

Steve mengangguk dan kemudian menolehkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya ke Nico. Steve bisa mencium bau parfum AXE dari diri anak ini. "Hai," sapanya kalem.

"Uh, ah, ya, ehm, hai." Nico tergagap. Sial. Pria ini memang keren. Keren banget kalau ia boleh menambahkan. Apalagi senyumnya yang sangat menawan itu. Percy kalah total—kalau semisal Nico adalah wanita, atau malah ketampanan pria ini bisa menggaet semua gender. Hah, hatinya benar-benar rumit soal masalah percintaan!

Nico bisa melihat dari ekor matanya kalau Hazel tersenyum senang, dan Hazel pun bisa tahu Nico baru saja merapalkan _'Lihat saja begitu sampai Perkemahan di New York!'_ dengan matanya. "Jadi... menjaga keamanan California di McDonal? Kau mempunyai pekerjaan yang menarik, Steve."

Steve menyeruput _diet coke_-nya. Nico sempat ingin berkata, _'Apa? Kau minum _diet coke_ walau badanmu sudah seperti itu?'_ tapi ia urungkan niatnya. Ingat, imej itu penting.

"Tidak juga. Hanya mencoba hal-hal baru. Maksudku, ayolah, tidur selama sembilan puluh lima tahun di dalam es dan membuatmu tidak mengerti apapun soal jaman sekarang itu menyebalkan. Ah, maaf, ini pasti terdengar aneh."

Hazel dan Nico menggeleng bebarengan, "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak aneh." Nico memandang ke luar jendela.

Pemuda _blonde_ itu menaikkan satu alisnya, "Hahaha, tidur di dalam es selama sembilan puluh lima tahun, bergabung dengan kelompok rahasia aneh yang punya kapal terbang raksasa yang bisa menghilang, melawan alien, bergabung dengan kelompok _superhero_ aneh dan menghadapi Dewa mitologi Norwegia di mata kalian memang tidak aneh bagi kalian?"

"_Well_, kami melawan monster, menghadapi amukan bangsa Titan, mengendarai pegasus dan kemungkinan mati di usia muda. Untuk aku dan Nico, kami lahir di tahun tiga puluh-empat puluhan. Aku mati di usia tiga belas dan kemudian Nico membawaku 'kembali'. Nico sendiri terjebak di hotel yang membuatnya tidak tua sama sekali selama paling tidak tujuh puluhan tahun. Tidak aneh sama sekali, kok." komentar Hazel. Nico mengangguk lagi.

"Kalian bercanda? Apa ini guyonan anak-anak jaman sekarang?"

"Serius. Kalau kau berurusan dengan Dewa Norwegia, kami berurusan dengan Dewa-Dewi Yunani dan Romawi. Kami anak dewa." ujar Nico. Tangannya ia kibaskan dan dalam sekejab gumpalan hitam Bayangan muncul mengelilingi tangan Nico. Hazel tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. Dari telapak tangannya, muncullah delima merah sebesar biji jagung sebanyak lima buah.

"Wow, hidupku ternyata bisa lebih aneh lagi. Delima dan Bayangan... Uh, kekayaan dan kegelapan... Dewa Yunani atau Romawi... Hades... Pluto?"

"Seratus untukmu!" Hazel mengepalkan tangannya dan delima-delima itu menghilang. Gadis itu bertepuk tangan.

Steve memandang Nico dengan takjub, "Anak dewa. Keren." ia memandang Nico dalam. Mengagumi anak itu.

Nico jadi kikuk, "Kau juga keren kok."

Sial. Nico kelepasan. Dan senyum Hazel makin mengembang, "Berhubung kalian kelihatannya cocok—sama-sama keren, maksudku—kelihatannya aku akan pulang duluan ke Perkemahan. Aku ada kencan dengan Frank. Kau tidak usah pulang ke Perkemahan Blasteran di Long Island, menginap di Perkemahan Jupiter saja. Tenagamu nanti habis kebanyakan pakai Bayangan untuk _Shadow Travel_." Hazel menggamit tas selempangnya, "Oh, Steve, boleh kuminta nomormu? Mungkin kita bisa ketemuan lagi bertiga? Dan mungkin bisa kencan ganda juga~"

"Hazel!" Nico kalang kabut.

"Uh-oh, kencan ganda? Kelihatannya seru." Steve tersenyum dan mengambil bolpoin dari saku jaketnya. Ditulisnya sederet angka di atas nota pembayaran dan menyerahkannya ke Hazel, "Ini."

Hazel mengedip girang ke arah Nico-yang ternyata sudah semerah tomat, "Dadah, Adik Kecil~ nikmati kencanmu~"

"Aaargh! Aku tidak kencan!"

"Dan kupikir Kakakmu sudah memberi lampu hijau padaku?" Steve ikut menggoda Nico.

Dan Nico hanya bisa berdiam diri dengan muka semerah tomat sewaktu Steve memandangnya sambil mengajaknya ngobrol macam-macam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

Dan percayalah pas gue liet itu _post_, gue cengo dan mikir "**NJIR, OKE, DEH INI BAGUS. COBA YUK.**" dengan semangan 69. Lagian, kemungkinan Nico ketemu Steve **lumayan gede** loh! _I mean_, ayolaaahhhh dia suka banget ke Camp Jupiter, jauh" dari New York ke California buat ngapelin kakaknya (dasar**_siscon_** **#ditusuk**) dan terus kalo dia laper dan bosen sama makanan di sana, dia bakal jalan" ke kota nyari McD dan ternyata Steve juga di McD gegara kepo sama makanan jaman sekarang!** #nyambung**

Intinya pas nulis ini, gue senyum" terus kayak orang idiot. Jadi daripada gue bebacot mulu, **_mind to RnR, guys_? :D**


End file.
